The Future World
by Fluffy1322
Summary: Sesshoumaru has gone through the well and now him and Kagome need to find a way for him to return to his time. Alot of stuff happens inbetween.I admit that the first chapter is slow but it picks up i swear! Newly revised all chapters! More humor. I think
1. A Trip In Time

_**Future World**_

Disclaimer: I only own the story! Inuyasha sadly doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 1: Trip to the Future

A young woman of the age of 16 walked, well, stomped to a well. The reason why she was stomping was because of one very hurtful inu-hanyou named Inuyasha.

"That stupid and hurtful Inuyasha," Kagome muttered under her breath, "Always saying something about how we need to find the jewel! Well I want to go home and relax for the week! See if I care if you don't find any jewel shards this week!" The girl kept muttering to herself angrily. Though unknown to her she was being watched by a certain youkai by the name of Sesshoumaru.

'Hmm…. It seems like the hanyou isn't as nice to his miko as I thought,' He thought, then wondered why he cared. 'Where is she going? Surely she knows that she isn't safe without protection of someone.' Walking silently behind her in the trees, he followed her to an old well. 'Why would she come here?' Sesshoumaru mused quietly to himself. Then she jumped inside the well, 'what the-?' Walking over to the well to see if she was dead from the fall, when all of a sudden the well inside was encompassed in a blue light; he jumped in the well before the light went out.

After I got back home, I got out of the well and went to head out of the well house, but before I could get farther than a few feet the well activated. 'Inuyasha,' was all Kagome said, thinking it was the hanyou coming to get her.

Stomping over to the well, Kagome readied herself to see a red blur to come from the well but what she saw wasn't red but white.

'White? Inuyasha doesn't wear white,' was what Kagome thought. The blur went behind her and when she looked around what she saw was not Inuyasha but a very confused and angry Inutaiyoukai. Gazing at the being, Kagome found herself gaping in amazement. 'What the-?!' was her only thought. Snapping herself out of her daze, Kagome managed a dumb "Um……"

'It seems like she is a smart one,' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically.

Looking around the little hut he noticed that it smelled horrible here. Like death. Everywhere. 'What is this place?' he silently wondering.

"Um…Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly, fearing she would startle him out his thoughts to violently that he would lash out at her.

He looked at her and said "Where is this Sesshoumaru?"

"Um…well…..your see….you're in my time…" started Kagome. 'Quite the speaker there Kagome', thought Kagome to herself.

"You time? This Sesshoumaru is in another time?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Yea, 500 years into the future,"

"How did I become to be here?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"That I have no idea. Inuyasha and I used to be the only ones to be able to go through the well. Obviously that has changed," the young miko child tried to explain.

"Obviously," was all he said.

"Yea, well, since I don't have to be at school…." Once again she was interrupted.

"School? All women are allowed to go to school? Humans and Demons together?" Sesshoumaru asked totally bewildered.

"Well, you see there are no demons in this time; humans control the world."

"You dare to lie to this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru growled angrily.

'Why does he talk like that?!' thought Kagome, completely confused.

"No! I'm not lying, smell and see if you smell and youkai other than yourself," answered the slightly scared Miko.

'It would seem that there is no youkai around here. Could it be true? Is there really no youkai left in this time?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"It would seem that there isn't any youkai in the area," Sesshoumaru relented, "This Sesshoumaru would like you to explain yourself. What is happening here?"

The young miko child thought hard, trying to figure out to say everything so it made sense. "Well, like I said we're 500 years into the future according to your time. I really don't know how it works, but all I know is that only Inuyasha and I were the ones allowed to go through the well. Thought that does nothing to explain on why you came through. It could be since you and Inuyasha are related, but I don't know for sure," Kagome replied quickly. "And as for why there are no Demons here I don't know why. I heard that there was a huge war between them but we haven't gotten that far in school yet."

"Hn," was the stoic reply.

'Hn?! That's all? He just got transported to another time and figured that the human race ended up being the superior race and all he says is huh?!' Kagome mentally freaked out in her head. Out loud though she said "You want to try and see if you can go back?"

"Hn," the reply came once again.

'Is that all he says?!!' she mentally fumed; though on the outside she stayed calm.

'It would seem that the little Miko is frustrated,' Sesshoumaru thought amusedly. He walked over to the well and looked down into the well and glanced over his shoulder to see the Miko staring at him openly. Then he jumped in. Nothing. Nothing happened.

Quickly jumping out of the well, Sesshoumaru stood and waited for the girl to say something.

'Oh my god, it didn't work,' Kagome mentally groaned, 'Then how in the hell did he get here?!"

"Well, that didn't work," she commented intelligently.

"Obviously, Miko," Sesshoumaru antagonized.

"Yes, your commentary is really needed at this time," she sarcastically thanked her annoying companion.

"You dare to remark sarcastically to this Sesshoumaru?" growled the angry taiyoukai.

"Obviously, Sesshoumaru," Kagome angrily quoted.

"You need to learn to respect those above you, Woman," he growled when she mocked him. No one talked to him that way; everyone was always bowing in fear or respect.

'This is going to not turn out good at all," Kagome mentally groaned.

A/N: Well there is the first chapter!! I thought it was pretty good for my second story. I'm not finished though! There will be at least 8 more chapters. The next chapter will be up in a week or so. Please review if you liked or disliked and if you have any ideas for the story. Till next time! (This chapter is slightly revised!)


	2. A Talk and New Found Respect

The Future World

Chapter 2: A Talk and Newfound Respect

Disclaimer: I don't know about you but saying this every time makes me sadder and sadder. Oh Well. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters weep

'That human is very irritating and confusing,' Sesshoumaru remarked in his thoughts, 'I need to find a way out of this place, time, and get back to my own.'

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, since it seems that you won't be going back anytime soon, would you like to come inside?"Asked Kagome, all the while wondering, 'Why did he have to come through the well?!'

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied stonily. 

'Oh no, not this again,' Kagome silently groaned. Out loud she said fake cheerily, "Okay! Well, come on. I don't think anyone should be home. I believe they went to my grandmothers today and for the rest of the week or so." 'Thank Kami-sama for that!' the young woman mentally rejoiced, 'She did not need THAT at the moment.' 

"Hn," was all he said, well more like grunted, once more. 

"He is soooo doing that on purpose!" Kagome thought in her head, or so the thought. The miko turned a bright red when she found out that her internal monologue ended up being not so internal. She blushed an even brighter red when he looked at her with a somewhat amused gaze and a raised eyebrow. 

"Doing what on purpose, little miko?" Sesshoumaru questioned with amusement in his voice. 'This Miko is very amusing.'

Kagome squeaked and hurriedly replied with a "nothing" and rushed off, heading to the main house.

If he was anyone else he would have laughed outright at the look on the woman's face, but since he wasn't someone else and him laughing consisted of people running in fear or fainting outright. One of the many reasons he didn't laugh. As he was being led to the shrine house, Sesshoumaru noticed many things. 'Everything has changed dramatically. Trees and plants have greatly diminished in population. How is it that everything has changed so much? I hope I don't live to see this,' thought Sesshoumaru; though he knew he would. Demons live many, many hundreds of years. 'I wonder what it be like to see myself at this time.'

"Come on, Sesshoumaru! This is my house!" yelled the miko, effectively knocking the taiyoukai out of his thoughts. 

"You will address this Sesshoumaru with the proper respect, woman," the young lord coldly told Kagome. 

"Yeah, Yeah. You know you aren't that much better than everyone else, like you seem to think," seeing his enraged face she quickly finished, "Don't get me wrong, I mean, you can easily beat me to a pulp and almost everyone else you come across. And your pretty terrifying when you want to be and 

everything, but that doesn't mean you're better than me; physically, yeah, by a whole lot, times ten. Mentally though you and I are pretty much the same. We both have people who love, respect, and hate us," Kagome finished forcefully.

'No one has ever put it that way before. Is it true though? Are her and I the same mentally? Am I not better than everyone like I was taught to believe?' Sesshoumaru contemplated thoughtfully, suddenly having a new found respect for the young miko, though seemingly young in years, old in knowledge. He, though, was not giving is so easily to the miko. There was no way they were really the same. That idea is just inane. But she is the first to try and just be nice to him without trying to get anything from him in return, so for now he will be 'nice' to the woman. 

"I'll call you Sesshoumaru-sama if it means that much to you," Kagome said feeling guilty, thinking that she had made him depressed. 

"This Sesshoumaru does not require it of you," was all he said. 

'Huh?! Oh Well! He's being nice, take it and run with it! Though not to fast...' Kagome thought to herself, making sure she was talking to herself this time, 'Was I all wrong about him? Is he not as cold and evil as I thought him to be? Is his coldness and blunt hate for almost everyone just and act?' Kagome thought frantically.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" the young woman asked quietly. When his eyes moved to hers she continued, "You don't have to act cold here, okay? Not everyone is out to kill you or hurt you, at least I'm not" With at said she walked in the house, leaving a stunned Sesshoumaru in her wake. 

'Maybe this woman isn't so bad. No wonder the hanyou likes her,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself with a tiny smile on his face.

A/N: I know isn't very long and I'm sorry, I tried! This is like my second story. The next chapter will be longer I Promise!! And please review!! Till next time!

Chapter teaser: "What is this?" asked a confused Sesshoumaru.  
"That, Sesshoumaru, is a computer," Kagome answered with a laugh; not that the question was funny, but because he was looking at the computer like it would attack him at any moment.


	3. A Look Around

Disclaimer: Don't Own, but a person could dream can't they?

When we got inside everything looked new and odd. Contraptions that I have never seen or heard of before were everywhere. It didn't smell horrible anymore at least.

"Well, since you are staying here indefinitely I can show you were your room is and teach you basic things about my time," the miko informed, effectively knocking the youkai out of his thoughts.

"Hn," he said unemotionally. 'I may respect her a little, but that does not mean I trust or like her,' Sesshoumaru mused silently, satisfied with the reasoning to himself.

"Okay!" Kagome cheered falsely. 'What is with this guy?' she wondered.

She led him to the spare bedroom, which happened to be right next to her room.  
"Right, this is where you can sleep or not sleep, whichever you prefer to do. I personally don't care which; you can do whatever you want. I really don't care at all," Kagome babbled. She stopped and blushed when Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Heh. Sorry. Um, anyway, things you need to know. One: please don't kill anyone unless forced to. Two: things smell different here apparently, but I can't change that so you're going to have to deal with it. Three: People talk different here; I mean really different. I'll show you some examples later. Four: You are going to need some new clothes. People don't dress like that anymore," Kagome told Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be confused and irritated.

"What is wrong with this Sesshoumaru's clothing?" growled the taiyoukai.

"Nothing, really. It's just clothes have changed a lot over the past 500 years. People don't wear haoris and that kind of thing unless they were going to a really high-class party. And probably not even then either. We're going to have to go shopping to buy you some new clothes today," Kagome explained rapidly.

"This Sesshoumaru does not understand. What do they were if not haoris and hamakas (omg...I really think that what they are and how they're spelled. Please tell me if I am wrong)," he questions, honestly curious.

"Well, we where what we call jeans and t-shirts," answered the miko child.

"What are these things you call jeans? What are they used for?" Sesshoumaru asked in a confused voice.

"They are pants made of a material called jean. It's pretty much the most popular material in the world at the moment," the miko said in a voice that was slightly desperate to make him understand at least that.

"I understand," Sesshoumaru said to placate her. Though he wasn't sure why he needed to make her feel more comfortable. He could have left her feeling confused and wondering so she knew what he was feeling now.

"Alright, how about I show you around the house and then we can go shopping!" Kagome exclaimed, happy at the thought of shopping.

"Alright, Miko. I will go and get these new clothes you claim I need," Sesshoumaru relented.

"Yay!" Kagome cheered. 'Shopping, Shopping, here we come!' the girl mentally chanted in her head.



We walked all around the house and when we came to the study, Sesshoumaru saw the computer.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused as to why the contraption seemed to important to have its own room.

"That, Sesshoumaru, is a computer," Kagome answered with a laugh; not that the question was funny though. I mean, how was he supposed to know what a computer was. No, she laughed because he was looking at it like it would attack at any moment.

"Computer? What is this computer?" questioned the curious Inu youkai.

"It's a machine that lets you do lots of things; like games, go online, do taxes, and talk to people even when they're not there," Kagome answered hoping that gave him some idea. How was she supposed to tell him about something she knew all her life? It was like describing a color to a blind person.

'Did he even know what doing taxes meant? I think they taxed people back then but I'm not really sure if how they did it,' Kagome thought with some wonder.

"Internet?" asked Sesshoumaru, who was getting annoying that Kagome knew a lot more than he did, even though there was no way he could.

"Yup! It does a whole lot of stuff; such as, finding an answer to a question when you don't have a book, email; which is like a letter but much quicker to get to the person you're sending it to and you can't hold it," Kagome explained. 'There is no way I'm telling him you could print it off to send it. Printing was something she knew she had no idea how to explain. I mean there was ink and cartridges and a whole bunch of other stuff. It's defiantly not worth the trouble,' Kagome mentally groaned.

"Hn," was all he said. 'It seems like the humans are really advanced here in this time period. They know way more about life and the world than even the smartest demon would or could ever know,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself

"Okay, now that you have seen the house; we can now go shopping for you new clothes!" Kagome squealed happily.  
'I have a feeling I should have never agreed to this' mused the inu as he watched the woman raced out the door after she grabbed and small rectangle off the table, 'I knew shopping with a woman, especially one such as her, would end up as a stressful and long time.'

A/N Ahhh!! I feel horrible!! I said I would have chapter up with a few days and it was almost two weeks before I got this up!! I'm sorry. Anyways another chapter up! I hope you liked it!


	4. The Horrors of Shopping with a Woman

**Chapter 4: The Horrors of Shopping with a Woman**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha...no matter how much I bribe.

As they were walking, Kagome decided the silence was deafening and that it needed to be ended.

"All right, we need a least six or seven outfits for you; so we'll go to the mall!" she stated cheerfully.

"What is this mall?" Sesshoumaru asked blankly.

"Oh, well, it's like a huge place with different shops in it. Our mall is kind of small but it'll do," the Miko answered, not sure he would understand.

They arrived at the mall and Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly for a moment and then go back to normal so quick that she wasn't sure it had happened at all.

"We're here!" exclaimed Kagome unnecessarily, because she knew they both knew they had arrived.

"Indeed," the Inu agreed.  
'This is almost as large as my castle. And she told me that it wasn't very big. Are there places as big and bigger then this place?' thought the taiyoukai.

'Alright, what type of clothes for the Demon Lord? I guess I'll just cross out the no's first,' puzzled Kagome, 'Goth? Ha, no, defiantly not!'

"Though he would hilarious in it," the young woman said out loud, unbeknownst to her.

"Are you planning to make this Sesshoumaru to look a fool?" asked and enraged Sesshoumaru.

"Huh? No...Oh! Did I say that out loud? I really need to stop doing that!" Kagome said mostly to herself.

"Yes, this is the second time you have said something without meaning to say out loud," agreed Sesshoumaru.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. And no I am not and was not planning on making you look foolish. I'm just crossing out the types of clothes you shouldn't wear," Kagome explained.

"And what clothes should this Sesshoumaru not wear?" He asked with mild interest.

"Oh…you know…stuff," Kagome said hoping to not have to tell. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Yes, what kind of stuff," Sesshoumaru wondered in slight irritation.

"Goth," Kagome said quickly, trying to keep her blush down. How was she to explain what Goth was?

"And what is that exactly?" he questioned lightly. He had noticed her blush and was intent on making her more uncomfortable.



"Well, it's mostly teenagers who wear it, but it's where you wear baggy clothing, dark clothing, and heavy makeup," she said with a wince. Maybe saying the makeup part wasn't a smart idea.

"Makeup? You thinking of making me a girl?" Sesshoumaru asked in a rage. This woman was planning on making the Sesshoumaru a girl! It was not happening; he needed to end this now before something happened.

"No! I wasn't! I told you it was something that you shouldn't wear!" Kagome yelled in slight panic, "Just please forget I said anything. Please can we go inside?"

"Very well. You will not make this Sesshoumaru look foolish," he growled.

As they walked around the mall, people were constantly stopping to stare at the man in the funny, old type clothes. They went to many different stores and decided that he would wear plain T-shirts and jeans.

When they reached the sixth store Sesshoumaru was worn out. It seemed Kagome needed to try on as much clothes as Sesshoumaru was and he was constantly asked "What about this?" or "Do you like these?"

'I knew this would be a bad idea. I haven't this mentally stressed in 200 years. I am never going shopping with any woman ever again,' the Inu mentally groaned.

He had eight shirts, three pairs of pants, two pair of shoes, and nine pair of underwear and socks. Sesshoumaru had no idea why he needed so many different clothes; he wore the same thing every day for the past century and it did him just fine. It wasn't like he sweated much or got dirty. When he told Kagome this she just stared at him and then simply said "Variety." And went back to go try on clothes.

"Are we about done?" Sesshoumaru questioned impatiently.

"Yep! I wanted to go get something to eat soon anyways. Are you hungry?" asked the Miko.

"I don't eat human food," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Yea, well, what else is there? You don't eat people do you?" Kagome asked skeptically; she really didn't think so but you never knew!

'Do I eat people? Is she serious? That is disgusting.' "No, I do not eat humans."

"Good, I really didn't think so anyway," Kagome stated, completely relieved; still what did he eat?

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go get some pizza!" Kagome cheered excitedly.

"Pizza?" the Demon Lord wondered.

"Yep! Well, I don't really know how to explain it but it really good!" Kagome admitted.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, mostly to get a rise out of the young human girl. To his amusement and satisfaction her face pinched in anger.



"Ah!" with that she stomped to the pizza place within the mall; leaving the amused taiyoukai to follow.

A/N: There! Finally I got it done! You have no idea how bad I feel for not writing this sooner when I said I would. Anyways, I hope you like it! Reviews are great you know. Till next Time

Next Chapter: Pizza and Pop. And the Magic of Movies


	5. Pizza and Pop And the Magic of Movies

The Future World

Chapter 5: Pizza and Pop. And the Magic of Movies

Disclaimer: Um...sniff I Don't Own Inuyasha and Company

After Kagome calmed down, she told Sesshoumaru to go sit at a table; though, first, she had to tell him to use the chair. Then she ordered a medium pizza, with ham and mushrooms, and two medium sprites. Hoping he would eat the food, she walked back to the table with their drinks

"Okay, I got you something to drink. It's not what you usually drink, but it's really good," Kagome urged gently; not adding that Inuyasha loved the drink so he wouldn't say no to it because his brother liked it.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied shortly not really thinking it would be all that good since humans made it, but when he took at sip he was amazed. It was delicious! Though he wasn't telling the human girl that.

"So? How do you like it?" the young Miko asked anxiously.

"It is adequate," he replied stonily.

"Good! I was also hoping you would eat some of the pizza too," Kagome said hopefully.

"No, I told you I do not eat human food," Sesshoumaru said stubbornly, though the thought was tempting. He hadn't eating in a while.

"Oh, come on! Please? Just one bite! I bet you'll like," Kagome pleaded

"Hn," Sesshoumaru caved unhappily. 'Why does it seem that I always end up doing what she asks? I do not usually act this way.'

"Yay! Great 'cause I ordered us a medium. I also thought we could catch a movie later after we put our things in the house," Kagome told/asked.

"What is this 'movies'?" questioned an irritated Taiyoukai, once more thinking how he knew nothing of this time he was in.

"It's like a TV show, but longer and you pay money to watch it," the Miko explained understandingly. After she said this she heard her name being called; signaling that their pizza was ready to be picked up.

"Oh! The pizzas done! Be right back," the young woman cheerfully excused herself and got up to go get their food.

When she got back Sesshoumaru got a nose-full of cooked bread, ham, and mushrooms; also something else that he had no idea what it was.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Kagome when she got to the table. She set it on the table and got back in her seat and without a second to spare, grabbed a piece and took a bite.

As Sesshoumaru watched her eat the pizza, he figured that he could do it now after watching her. Grabbing the smallest slice, he bit into it and all of his senses we instantly invaded with the best tasting food he had ever had. He quickly finished his first piece and went through two more before he 

decided to stop. He looked up to a happily grinning Kagome and he immediately thought he did something wrong; like ate to fast or had too many.

"What?" he bit out harshly.

Kagome's eyes widened at the tone he used.

"Nothing! I'm just happy you like it. Now I know what to serve the non-eating of human food guy, when I can't think of something else for you to eat and like," Kagome replied quickly so the irate Inu would calm down.

"Hn. Yes, I do like this 'pizza'," Sesshoumaru agreed, feeling slightly embarrassed for acting so angry for no reason. Though, to make sure, he wiped his face and hands with the 'napkin'.

"Are you done? 'Cause if you are then we can head back to the shrine, drop our things, and go see a movie," Kagome asked.

"Yes, I am finished," the now calm Demon Lord replied.

"Okay! Then let's go," the Miko said while standing.

While they were walking back, Kagome had to answer many questions asked by Sesshoumaru. By the time they got back to the Shrine, he had asked so many that she could hardly keep them straight.

"We can just put them right inside the door and then head right out," Kagome told Sesshoumaru, who put the bags he carried down.

"Alright, it's almost 7:30 so if we hurry then we can make a 7:30 showing," explained Kagome, while walking down the sidewalk.

When they arrived, they had three minutes to figure out a movie, buy the tickets, and get in the theater before it started.

"Alright, since you don't know anything about the movie choices I'll just pick one that I think you'll like," reasoned the young woman.

"Fine," conceded the taiyoukai.

"Okay, how about Disturbia? Right, you have no clue. Disturbia it is then," Kagome said as she walked to the ticket booth.

When they walked into the theater the movie had just started. They sat down and Kagome saw Sesshoumaru wince from the noise. She leaned over and apologized, "I'm Sorry. I forgot to tell you about the noise. Do you want to leave?

"No, I am fine. I will just use my Youkai to turn down the volume," Sesshoumaru replied, feeling an odd feeling in his stomach that she cared enough that she would leave even after paying for their place to sit and watch. 'What are these feelings? I have never felt this for anyone before,' Sesshoumaru wondered thoughtfully, but he soon dismissed the idea; for the 'movie' had started.

As they watched the movie, Kagome was practically burying her head in Sesshoumaru's shoulder in a fit of panic. When the man snapped the cop's neck she jumped and shoved her head deeper in his arm, though still staring at the screen, completely mesmerized. Not knowing what to do, he just let her use his arm for some odd sense of comfort. He had to admit he liked the movie, though some things he 

didn't understand, he got most of what was happening. The questions earlier helping a great deal when they walked past all the stores.

When it ended, Kagome got up and was followed by Sesshoumaru. As they walked back home, they were in complete silence. Hating being in quiet for too long, Kagome started talking about the movie.

"So, how did you like it?"

"Fine. I know why they named is Disturbia. Even though I have seen much worse; it was disturbing," Sesshoumaru reluctantly answered, not wanting to seem weak at getting unnerved by something not real.

"I know what you mean. I'm going to have nightmares," Kagome admitted softly, "Tomorrow we'll start looking for a way for you to get back to your time, okay?"

"Yes, I would like to be back soon," Sesshoumaru stated blankly.

"Yea," Kagome said, hurt that he wanted to leave so badly. 'Why are you hurt about that? It's not like you like him or him like you,' she said to herself.

When they walked up the stairs to their rooms with their respective bags and neither said a word.

A/N: Another One! I hope this makes up for the last one taking so long. And it's the longest one yet…I think. They are going to notice liking each other soon, I Promise! Please review! Till next Time!

Next chapter: Nightmare Soothing


	6. Nightmare Soothing

The Future World

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha. And I hate having to put these on every chapter.

Chapter 6: Nightmare Soothing

A/N: First of all, I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long while, but school started a couple months ago and I really haven't had time. I also had a bad case of writers block. So it would be appreciated if anyone has any ideas to add to this story. Secondly, I would like to thank the reviewers for their comments and support for my story. It means a lot to me. Here is the story!

During the night, Kagome was having a nightmare. A man was after her and she didn't know why! He was coming fast at her and she could barley move! She also could not really see! Then the man suddenly vanished; he was no longer behind her. Kagome looked around frantically, but could not see the man. Soon he was right in front of her, so she screamed as loud as she could; hoping that someone would come to help her. And to her chagrin the someone was Sesshoumaru, for she knew that he would protect her.

Sesshoumaru burst into Kagome's room when he heard her scream. He expected someone in her room to rape her or something else equally horrible. The thought angered him. Who would dare try to hurt one of his pack members? The person was obviously insane, but when he looked around for the stupid person who dared to hurt his Kagome he found no one. Now he was confused, why would she scream if she was not in trouble? Though he could smell her fear covering her, he found no reason to be afraid. He then noticed Kagome was not awake and was having a nightmare. Having never dealt with someone who was having a nightmare; Rin and Jaken knew nothing would ever hurt them, so they had no reason to be scared; so Sesshoumaru bent down and nudged her shoulder and sharply called out Kagome's name to wake her. She woke alright; she sat up violently and struck out wildly with her arms. Sesshoumaru grabbed them and commanded Kagome to stop. She then started to cry and hugging herself. Having no knowledge on comforting a person, Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and stroked her hair. This made her cling to him and cry into his chest talking quickly and inaudible. All he could get out was "After me and I couldn't move at all!" So he just continued to stroke her hair and mentally soothed himself. 'She is okay. No one tried to hurt her. It was just a nightmare. I do not know why I am so worried over her safety, but I will accept it.'

"Finally!" his conscience cheered, "You have finally accepted that you love her!"

"Love? No I do not love her. I just care for her safety and her happiness that's all," Sesshoumaru thought back to his conscience.

"That's love, bud," his conscience teased.

By the time he got out of his thoughts Kagome had calmed down and fell asleep on his chest.

"Well, there is no point in moving her. And I need to be here if she has another nightmare," Sesshoumaru thought to himself, very obviously trying to make his staying something other than loving the sleeping girl. With that thought to himself and a quick look around Sesshoumaru tightened his grip protectively and fell asleep for the first time in months.

A/N: That's another chapter! Not a very long one grant it, but it is better than nothing. I prob. won't update for awhile, just to warn you. And the next chapter will be short, but that is all I can do right now. So the length of this story will be longer than I thought previously but that's ok. Please review!! Till next Time!


	7. The Day After ThankYou

_**The Future World**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha…as if you thought I did…**

Chapter 7: The Day after Thank-you

Kagome woke up and moved to stretch, but this simple action seemed harder than she remembered.

'What the..?' she thought, fully confused. She looked down and saw a pair of arms around her. 'What? Since when did I have four arms?' Then it dawned on her, my nightmare! And the memory of if it was like a rush of embarrassment, 'I am such a baby.'

With Kagome moving around in Sesshoumaru's arms, the said arms tightened and awoke the body of the arms.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the embarrassed woman he held and wondered what was so embarrassing and uncomfortable.

"Why are you embarrassed? Does this Sesshoumaru make you uncomfortable by holding you?"

Eyes widened even more than they already were, Kagome turned her heard around so she could see.

"No, not really. I am just embarrassed that you saw me like that last night," she admitted with her head down," I have never had a nightmare so bad before. It figures that when I do have a bad one you're here."

"That is embarrassing? Why? You had a nightmare; Rin gets them sometimes. Though, you shouldn't be having them when you knew I was right in the next room. You were safe, you are safe while I am here," Sesshoumaru lightly raved.

(I am sorry, but I just noticed this. Sesshoumaru is really out of Character for this chapter and I hope you forgive me)

"Yes, I know, but it is still embarrassing for you to see me so weak," Kagome said quietly.

"Weak? You see yourself as weak? Your mind was giving you images that were playing on your fears, but that does not make you weak," he ground out softly.

Kagome was shocked and touched. He was not disgusted with her for being weak.

"Thank-you. For last night and now," she claimed heartfelt and earnestly.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, now feeling uncomfortable with his admittance of emotions.

"No really, Thank-you."

"You are welcome. This Sesshoumaru was glad to help," Sesshoumaru said honestly.

'Of course I would help. I would never leave a mate in distress,' he said to only himself, 'Mate? Wait, she is not my mate! I do not love her. She is just important to me; like Rin is to me.'

'Right and my name is Bobbert,' sighed his conscience. Seriously, this denial was getting old.



'Fine. What if I do love her? She is with the half-breed. She will never be with me; so why try?' Sesshoumaru thought stiffly, for the thought was what plagued him for the past day. She wouldn't want him he had tried to kill her on occasion!

'Yes, she was, but now she is with you! Try harder to keep her. For now she is yours,' Sesshoumaru's conscience exclaimed.

"Sesshoumaru? What is wrong?" Kagome asked in concern when he seemed to zone out on her.

"Yes, now go back to sleep, it is still early."

Kagome looked at her clock and saw that it was only four in the morning and she was really tired.

After she fell asleep, Sesshoumaru looked down and quietly whispered "Sleep Well, my mate to be." And with that he slipped out from under her and went outside. He went toward the well house and did not look back. With only a slight hesitation, Sesshoumaru jumped in the well. Some things needed to get done back home. Good thing that he had found out how to get back through the well earlier when Kagome was in the shower. Her grandfather had a lot of good scrolls.

Kagome woke from the lack of warmth and out the window she saw a flash of blue that was oh so familiar to her.

"He left?" she whispered in astonishment, "Why?" Still staring out the window, Kagome cried silently.

A/N: ….okay, now, no screaming….Please don't hate me for this. Things will turn out for the best. Sesshoumaru got away from me and decided to revert back to his old self for a minute. But I have almost caught him and will make him pay. No seriously though, this is the way it had to be. Next chapter will be long and will describe how he got through the well and why he left and everything! So please review and if you have any send some other ways to end this chapter softer, but still end with him leaving. Those will be read and considered carefully. Please Review! Till next Time!


	8. Reasons

The Future World

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 8: Reasons

Later that morning, Kagome got off her bed and went into the kitchen. Kagome stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Nothing was right; she was supposed to be making breakfast by now for the impatient Lord of the West. 'How did he leave? The well didn't let him before,' she thought in confusion. Kagome walked from the kitchen and went back to her room to get dressed.

"I guess he didn't change, but then why did he comfort me? And say all those things if he was just going to leave?" she questioned out loud. He didn't make any sense. Without her knowing, tears started to stream down her face. 'Why am I crying? It's not like he was important to me. I mean he has tried to kill me several times before. I'm not in love with him or anything,' Kagome mentally denied the fact that she was in love with him. Deciding that standing around and moping was not going to help her any, she packed all her things that she would need to for the Feudal Era and gifts for Shippou and the rest of her friends.

When she traveled through the well, she was met with the voices of her best friends.

"Inuyasha is Kagome coming back soon?" questioned Shippou.

(For the record I would like to say I like Shippou a lot but I also think that he needs to learn some serious manners)

"Damn it Shippou! I don't know! Quit asking me," screamed the irate hanyou Inu. Kagome smiled, that's Inuyasha alright. She climbed out of the well and greeted her friends. "Hi Guys."

Immediately she was attacked by a small fur ball that clung tightly to her neck.

"Kagome! Your back!" exclaimed Shippou.

"Hey, Shippou-kun," Kagome greeted warmly. 'See Kagome? This right here is all you need, your adopted son and best friends. You don't need Sesshoumaru, a demon that has repeatedly tried to murderer you and your friends. He was good to leave when he did,' Kagome told herself sternly, 'But if all that was true then why did it hurt so much? And how did he leave in the first place? Did he figure out something when I was at school with the books at home? Did he…?' Kagome stopped herself short; it was no use wondering. With a swift shake of her head, Kagome stopped her train of thought inu-taiyoukai.

"…and he hit me on the head so I stole his food," Shippou told proudly, obviously not knowing that Kagome only heard the last part of his story. Though it wasn't so hard for her to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh really? Well, you shouldn't have egged him on that to where he would hit you and you shouldn't have stolen his food afterwards," she said totally convincing her small son that she heard the whole story, though he got a different comment that he has hoped for.

"Well, I'm not saying I'm sorry," Shippou said with his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Hm, okay, well, I guess all your presents that I brought you for being so good will go the other cubs that respect their elders," Kagome explained serious faced, though inside she was laughing at the face that was on Shippou's face. He had such a look of utter disbelief that she could barely keep her straight face. She stood there in all seriousness as he tried to form his objection into words.



"My presents….other cubs getting them….my presents…..my present going to other cubs?! Kagome, you can't give away my presents!" he finally shrieked in dismay. Still straight faced, Kagome replied, "Of course I can; since you are not deserving of my gifts. Maybe the other cubs are more respectful of others and are able to get my presents."

"I'll be good! I'll say sorry to Inuyasha and never steal his food again. Just don't give away my presents!" he cried out desperately. Finally cracking a small smile, Kagome "gave in".

"All right Shippou, I won't give away your presents if you promise not to be good and respectful."

Smiling widely, Shippou cried out in delight.

After Shippou was done greeting Kagome, she walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. He stiffened uncomfortably, "Hi, Kagome. How was your break at home?" he questioned, trying to ease his discomfort.

"It was okay, I guess, but I am glad I am back," Kagome replied softly. She let the uncomfortable inu- half demon go and started walking toward the village, unbeknownst to any of them that they were being watched by a very angry and jealous Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko greet her friends and tease her cub and then go hug his half-breed brother. 'She belongs to this Sesshoumaru, not to some half-breed. She is my mate!' he thought angrily, with his eyes flashing red.

'You have no claim over her, you dope,' his conscience ever so eloquently stated.

'What do you mean that I have no claim over her? She is my mate, of course I have claim over her. She does not belong to Inuyasha!' he roared to his conscience.

'You left her Sesshoumaru, you didn't even tell her that you were going to leave or why. She now thinks you do not love her and has lost a lot of her feelings for you, making you have no claim over her. You did not tell her how you left either, that you had to bathe in clear spring water the night before you leave,' it explained coolly, angry that his body let him lose his mate.

'I had to leave; Rin and Jaken needed to know where I was and I needed to prepare the castle for its new Lady of the West,' he coldly explained to his conscience. Then he immediately stopped when he noticed what he was doing, full grown male youkai do not have conversations with themselves. It never occurred to him that she would not understand why he left and would think that he did not want her. The thought alone made him want to whine in distress, but he pushed the urge down. Lords of the West did not whine like a puppy or a female.

'Then I will make her know that she was incorrect and I can claim her as my mate,' he stated out loud with absolute confidence that all would work his way, not knowing it would be much harder than expected.

A/N: Hi Guys! First I would like to thank all the reviewers 'cause you make me want to write and feel good about myself. You guys are great! Secondly, I hope this got rid of all possible confusion on the last chapter. Also, there will be either three or four more chapters unless I get hit with a sudden muse. And hint hint wink wink the unexpected, I think, will really unexpected cause you guys are probably thinking that he will only have to make her listen to him, but no. That's all the hint I'll give you other than the next chapter name. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are satisfied for now on the length. Please review!! Till next Time!

Next Chapter name: Where is Kagome?!


	9. Where is Kagome?

_**The Future World**_

_**Chapter 9: Where is Kagome?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

A/N: Ok, this is my very sincere apology. IM SOOOOO SORRY. I had a writer's block then a lot of school stuff happened. So I hope you forgive me. I want to thank my reviewers a whole bunch. I could not have written this story if not for you guys.

--

It was the day after she returned to the village and Kagome could still not get the demon lord out of her mind. 'This is stupid! Why am I still thinking about him? He left me, without a word as to why,' she thought in frustration.

Thinking that a bath in the hot springs would do her good, Kagome gathered her things and set out, not thinking to inform her companions that she was leaving. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice an ominous aura was hovering by the woods. Kagome walked through the woods and still was barely watching where she was going since she was still trying to forget about the demon lord. Not noticing that she had taken a wrong turn that headed toward the protected hot springs but to the middle of the forest, Kagome stopped and looked around realizing that she was not where she wanted to be.

"Dang it! He preoccupies my thoughts so much that I can't even go in the right direction!" she yelled out angrily.

With that outburst, Kagome turned around mind set to not think about Sesshoumaru and head in the correct direction. Not even taking a step, the young miko finally noticed the evil aura that was surrounding the area. Reprimanding herself for not bringing her bow, Kagome started to run as fast as she could back to the village, bath leaving her mind completely.

She had not gotten far when she heard a low sound. Listening closer she noticed it was laughing, low and evil. Panicking even more, Kagome pushed herself harder to go faster. 'This is my fault, going out alone and not paying attention to where I was even going.'

Hearing a sharp breaking sound, Kagome stopped on reflex and turned to look at the direction where the noise came from. What she saw made her stomach drop; it was the man who haunted the dreams of everyone. Naraku.

"My, My what is the little miko doing out all by herself? Are you lost?" he asked with a low evil chuckle.

"Not I'm not lost, I know exactly where I am, thank- you very much" Kagome bit out with venom.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were preoccupied with something. Is the half-breed not paying attention to you?" Naraku asked mockingly.

"It is none of your business. And don't insult Inuyasha; he is by far better than you!" Kagome screamed, irritated.

This comment seemed to not go over so well though, because Naraku's face twisted into a snarl and he lunged at her. Grabbing her neck, he pulled her close, "If he is so much better than me how come he hasn't killed me yet?" He had such a tight hold on her that she couldn't reply. Laughing once again, he applied more pressure to her neck making her vision blur and then black out.



"Kagura. Go get the little child afterwards, tell the older one that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shall meet me where we all met together for the first time," Naraku ordered harshly.

Releasing his hold on her neck, Naraku picked her by her collar and disappeared; all the while laughing low and venomously.

--Line Break--

Back at the village Sango was looking for Kagome and was getting more worried by the minute. Miroku noticed this and walked over to her, "Sango-Chan what are you looking for?"

"Kagome, I don't know where she is. I looked everywhere but I still haven't found her. Where do you think she is?" Sango replied anxiously.

Overhearing this Inuyasha came over, "What? You can't find Kagome?" He sniffed the air and found that her sent was not in the area or close to it. And he also smelled a sent that was familiar but he couldn't place where he had smelled it before.

"Well she's not anywhere around here. Let's look in the forest and see if she went on a walk or something," Inuyasha suggested.

As they entered the woods Inuyasha noticed Kagome's sent was stronger towards the middle of the forest. 'Why would she go there?' he thought curiously. The more they walked toward the middle of the forest; Inuyasha noticed the other familiar sent was also getting stronger. 'Where have I smelled that before?' Then it hit him, he knew that sent and he was angry at himself for it taking so long before he remembered.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

The other two in the group looked at him in confusion, Naraku? He wasn't here.

"What Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Naraku was here; his sent is still here so it must have been not too long ago," Inuyasha replied tensely, "and Kagome's sent is mixed with his."

With that short omission, Sango and Miroku gaped at Inuyasha. Kagome was kidnapped? Right under their noses too. How could they not have noticed he was in the area?

"What?" Sango breathed in disbelief. No it wasn't possible, she just got back.

Inuyasha was just about to say something but right then he stopped and sniffed.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sango and Miroku looked toward the direction of where their friend was looking. And sure enough a tiny yellow light appeared and suddenly there stood the Lord of the West.

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword and growled out "What do you want?"

Ignoring the question completely Sesshoumaru looked toward Sango and asked a question of his own.

"Where is Kagome?"



The three stood shocked and in silence, since when did the brother of Inuyasha ask about Kagome and actually call her Kagome?

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient, why were they not answering? It wasn't a hard question.

"Well, Human where is the miko?" he asked once more. Hating the fact that he actually had to question someone twice, it had never happened before. Everyone was so afraid of him that he got his answers promptly and without question.

Sango didn't know what to say; how was she to tell the demon lord that they had no real idea where their friend was except for the fact that she was with Naraku.

"She has been kidnapped, Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango said bluntly since she knew other way to inform the dangerous lord.

Sesshoumaru was barely restraining his anger; Kagome was kidnapped? How had this happened? His brother was a half-breed yes and though he told him otherwise he didn't believe him completely useless. His judgment was apparently wrong in that belief. When he retrieved his mate she would not be allowed to stay with this useless pack if they were not capable to keep her safe. Not that he was really planning on letting her stay with them anyway but if she had asked him he might have relented, but not now she would not be safe at all in staying with this incompetent group.

Having got all he wanted from the mismatched pack, though it was not the answer he had been looking for. Sesshoumaru turned around and started to head toward the last known place where the evil half-breed resided. He left without word or action of harm, leaving the three to look on with awe. All thinking the same thing "What in the world just happened?"

Snapping out of his amazement, Inuyasha yelled for Sango and Miroku to snap out of it and to head back to the village to get Shippou and supplies for their journey of getting Kagome back.

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter! I hope it was a good one and is a good enough apology for having you wait so long. I'm also going to be putting a few more stories on (for real this time. Lol) please review and give ideas for things that you would think would work in the story, I would be happy to try and add them. Till next Time!


	10. Losing Something More

_**Future World**_

**Chapter 1: Looking for the one you Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

'How could I leave them in their protection? I knew the mutt was incompetent but he had protected her so many times before that he really thought he could trust him brother. He will never make that mistake ever again; he will take her with him and she will not be left alone with her so called "friends".' As the youkai ranted in his head he was walking back to where he had left Jaken and Rin. When he got there they were nowhere to be found or heard. Sesshoumaru sniffed and noticed that neither sent was there at all, not even a trace of it. Confused Sesshoumaru looked around in vain, hoping that his nose was wrong for once.

"What is wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked a voice from behind.

Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Kagura. Without a thought he charged up to her and grabbed her by her neck growling lightly, he was not in a very good mood.

"Where are they?" growled the angry demon. He was more worried about Rin than Jaken, the imp was more of an annoyance than anything else but the fact that he was taken when he obviously belonged to him was angering.

"Where are who?" the red eyed demon asked in fake innocence.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hand and his eyes bled red. "I am not in a very forgiving mood today, witch; first you take my Intended and now you take my charges. I ask once more where are they?"

Kagura's eyes widened, Intended? The miko was his Intended? This was definitely not good; taking some ones Intended was a direct challenge to the one who had placed the claim. The demon would fight as hard as it had ever fought before for the disrespect and the scaring of the Intended mate.

"I...I don't know where he took them. All I know is that he wanted to have you go after yours and Inuyasha after the woman for the final battle. He has collected all of the shards except the ones Inuyasha has collected," Kagura finished quickly, noticing the growing anger in the demon before her.

"And how am I supposed to follow him if I do not know where he has gone?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"He said you would know where to find him, along with Inuyasha," Kagura replied. "That to find him at 'the place where we all came together for the first time' and I was to inform you and Inuyasha this after your charges were obtained."

"You have informed me now be gone," Sesshoumaru bit out after he dropped her on the ground.

'The place where we all first met? Does he mean Father's grave?' Sesshoumaru thought as he turned around back in the direction he had just come from. 'It seems little brother we will work one more time together.'

"I will get you back my Intended and make sure you will be safe always," Sesshoumaru promised softly, not noticing red eyes staring after him. As he walked away, Sesshoumaru heard faint laughter in the wind.

A/N: I know! It's not long at all. But I'm having problems with tying this all together. If anyone has any ideas then please send them. Please review and tell me what you think! Til next Time!


	11. Family bonds kind of

_**Future World**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. If I did then…well some things would have been changed…lol**_

**Chapter 11: Family Bonds…kind of**

**A/N: I am sorry that this story is taking awhile for me to 1 update and 2 finish. I hope that people are not getting annoyed and or angry! If so tell me to hurry my butt up! (In a kind way of course) I will also admit that this chapter if pure filler. I have a vague idea how Sesshoumaru is to get them back but other than that I'm lost! I'm thinking after this chapter there will be one more. And for all the people who hate my short chapters you will rejoice! The last chapter I'm sure will at least be 2,500 words. Anyway on with the story!**

As he made his way back toward the way he had just come from, Sesshoumaru noticed the scent of his brother.

"Why, little brother, are you following me?" Sesshoumaru asked himself softly. He just kept on walking as if he did not notice his brother not 15 feet from where he was standing.

When we got closer, he heard Inuyasha say "I smell him coming closer. Why is he coming back?"

"I'll tell you little brother," He started, "I am going toward the direction of Naraku where my Intended is."

"Intended? You mean that little girl?" Inuyasha asked is horror.

"No you stupid little half-breed. The miko is the one in intend to mate," Sesshoumaru answered disdainfully. In his head, though, was a different answer. 'Yes, Inuyasha, I intend to mate with my adopted daughter…" But there was no way he would say that out loud. It would give them heart failures.

"Kagome?! Since when?" Inuyasha asked more shocked than angry.

'Hm… so the boy doesn't want my miko for a mate? Interesting, but helpful, I will not have to deal with the nuisance.'

"Yes, since about two weeks ago, little brother," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh, well, I was not expecting that," Inuyasha said ever so eloquent, "You can have as long as you don't hurt her!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango said surprised, "I thought you loved Kagome!"

"I do. But she is more like family to me than anything," was Inuyasha's somewhat insightful reply.

"Yes, but-" Sango was cut off by Miroku.

"Now dear Sango, Inuyasha has said he doesn't want Lady Kagome in that way so why bother him?"



"But this is Sesshoumaru! Won't he hurt her?" Sango whispered fearfully. Not knowing the demon could hear her perfectly.

"I would not harm my mate! How dare you say such things?" Sesshoumaru raged.

"Yea Sango. Why would he harm her if they're going to mate?" Inuyasha asked adorably confused. (Hey they might not be together but that does not mean I can't dote on Inuyasha too!)

"But, oh never mind," Sango said with a sigh, "I am deeply sorry Lord Sesshoumaru for saying you would bring harm to your future mate," Sango finished with a bow.

"You are forgiven. Now Inuyasha I am in need of your…help," he finished with slight difficulty.

"My help?! You need my help?" Inuyasha exclaimed with a laugh, "Why?"

"Yes, I need your help. I need to get Kagome and Rin back. Naraku has taken Kagome, as you know, and now Rin. I will not be able to defeat him without the aid of your pack." Sesshoumaru stiffly asked.

Inuyasha just looked at him in awe. His brother had never asked him for help before. And he knew that asking him was painful, but that didn't mean he couldn't gloat just a little.

"Ha-ha! You need me! You Need ME! This is great! Best day of my life right here!" Inuyasha yelled with obvious joy.

"Be quite half-breed before I decide I do not need your aid and kill you right now," Sesshoumaru barked in anger. It was embarrassing enough but his brother didn't need to rub it in.

"All right, All right, ya big baby. I was just playing around" Inuyasha grumbled now that his fun was ruined, "What do you think that we should do though?"

"I believe that we are to go to Father's grave. Kagura told me that we need to go to the 'place where we all met for the first time'" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yea, then that would be the place. So we should head north. Alright what are we still standing here for? Let's get moving! Oh yea, Sesshoumaru? Where's the toad? Doesn't he follow you everywhere? Did he finally die?" Inuyasha asked in slight hopeful voice.

"He has become…unconscious. Sorry to disappoint you Inuyasha, he is not dead." Sesshoumaru answered with a small smile.

"Um…Are you on crack or something!?" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

Everyone just looked at him with an odd look. What was this crack he was talking about?

"What are you on about Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked very confused.

"Oh…nothing. It's a phrase from Kagome's time." Inuyasha replied with slight embarrassment.



"Yes, there are a lot of those there," Sesshoumaru replied in understanding.

The whole time the conversation was going on both Miroku and Sango were staring at them like they both had grown another head.

"What are they talking about?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I have no idea," Miroku replied. SMACK!

"Miroku! You pervert!" Sango yelled.

"But Dear Sango it is not me but my cursed hand!" Miroku cried his innocence. It would have been believable if he wasn't smiling.

"Does this happen often?" Sesshoumaru asked in slight wonder.

"Yes, all the time. They should really get together soon," Inuyasha replied with a shake of his head, "Hey you two! We're leaving! Are you coming or what?"

"Yes! We are coming!" they replied in unison.

'This is going to be a long trip,' Sesshoumaru thought in mild amusement.

A/N 2: So I think for filler this was pretty good! I was surprised this was as long as it was. I hope that this makes you happy till I figure out what the heck I'm going to write for a 2000 word chapter. But I'll get it done! Have no fear! Please review and tell me if something is spelled wrong or anything. Til next Time!


	12. Last Battle

The Future World

_**The Future World**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Sad, I know.**

**Chapter 12: Last Battle**

A/N: Okay this is the last chapter and I think I did pretty well on it! It is my most visited story. I got over 9000 hits!! Thanks to everyone!! I guess that's all for now, on with the story.

They had been walking for five hours. And in that time period, it was the most eventful Sesshoumaru had ever had. The first five minutes the monk touched the demon slayer once again and was soon found to be unconscious. After that nothing happened, until they we attacked. It was quite sad really; did they not notice that the two most powerful beings around were the ones they were attacking? So the attackers were quickly disposed of and then the group was on there way again. Once again the monk's wondering hand got him thrown unceremoniously into a tree. It looked quite painful from his point of view, but to the rest of us it was hilarious. I almost laughed out loud, but I refrained of course. What kind of Demon Lord would I be if I could not control my more basic urges? A bad one that's what, we couldn't have that now can we? And last but not least we found a completely decimated village. That was not something to laugh about, but now we know that we are heading in the right direction.

"Damn! That bastard Naraku," Inuyasha growled lowly.

"It seems that Naraku was heading in this direction," Miroku mused quietly. He knelt down and prayed for the villagers that had passed away.

Sesshoumaru stood off to the side with a blank look on his face and a hard look in his eyes. It was quite easy to tell that he was angry, because if Naraku was angry enough to do this to the village then was he angry enough to hurt Kagome? The possibility was unbearable to think of and he needed to move quickly.

"Let us move. We can do nothing now but kill Naraku," Sesshoumaru rumbled softly, the anger noticeable in his tone. The group nodded and once again they were off.

That's how it had been going and for the past hour nothing had happened, so it means something was going to happen soon. After they had left the village everyone was quite and even the monk's "cursed' hand stayed to himself. They had cleared a lot of ground and they were getting close; they could all feel it. And as if that thought was the reason they found it; the area cleared and they all stood at the riverside. It was the river they all went to, to go to Inutashio's grave. And the first time all three demons met at the same time.

"So how do we get in? The last time I went through that marble thing from my eye," wondered Inuyasha.

"We have to go in the water and flow through that cave over there," Sesshoumaru replied.

(I Do Not really know if this is how they got there because I haven't seen the episode in a LONG time so please bear with me! Thanks!)

"So who wants to flow through the scary cave of death first?" Miroku asked jokingly. Everyone looks at him blankly and just ignore him. Inuyasha jumped in first, then Sango, Sesshoumaru, and lastly Miroku.

When they flowed out of the river and onto one of those dead birds that fly you around, they all noticed a dark, evil aura surrounding the head of Inutashio.

"I guess that's where Naraku is," Inuyasha stated obviously.

Sesshoumaru sent his brother a sour look, "Thank you little brother for if not for you we would have no know where to go."

Inuyasha blushed hotly at the insult, "Keh."

Miroku and Sango snickered behind the two and quickly shut up at the glare sent their way. They flew over to the father of the two demons and settled down on top if the head of the great dog demon. Inuyasha got down and drew his sword.

"Put that away Inuyasha. We do not need violence here," came a mocking voice from the shadows.

"Kagura, get out here. Where is Naraku? What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Before the wind demon could even open her mouth, Sesshoumaru ran over and gripped her neck; his eyes starting to turn red.

"Where have you taken my Intended?" growled Sesshoumaru.

"Well if you had waited for a few more seconds then you could have heard my answer when your brother asked it," Kagura stated cynically.

Sesshoumaru's response was to just tighten his hand and growl.

"Well! Mr. Growly your Intended is here and safe. But you will not get here till Naraku says so, as well as the little human girl," Kagura answered smugly.

"Give her back you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly. Kagura looked affronted, "Well since you asked sooo nicely…no."

Both demons snarled and were about to attack but the evil aura was suddenly concentrated on a small spot.

"Now, now, be nice boys," Naraku laughed softly. He walked over to stand next to Kagura and once again began to talk, "Its so good of you to come. For if you hadn't who knew what would have happened to these beautiful girls?" Naraku asked.

Everyone was confused for a minute before they saw a globe in the air that had voices coming from it. The globe suddenly became clear and everyone could see the two humans inside pounding and yelling for their saviors to come and get them.

"Let them down!" Miroku yelled at Naraku getting his wind tunnel ready. Naraku just smirked and soon a buzzing noise could be heard, the poisonous bees had been summoned.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha attacked at the same time. Sesshoumaru went for Naraku and Inuyasha went for Kagura. Right as Sesshoumaru was about to land his first blow the half demon put up a barrier that would not his sword go through.

Inuyasha attacked and missed because had dodged at the last second. He decided to end things quickly so he swiftly used his backlash wave. Kagura was not expecting such an attack so soon and was overcome by the power of the move.

Sesshoumaru saw that Inuyasha used the backlash wave and moved out of the way. The force of the attack hit Naraku's barrier and broke it. The wave passed before it did to much to Naraku but it had startled him enough that he didn't see that while blur that rushed up to him. Sesshoumaru's sword pressed right up against Naraku's neck, "Tell me why I should let you live?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

Naraku did not look fazed at all, "You shouldn't let me live, but you can never kill me. For I have pieces of myself all over Japan."

"Oh I don't believe that Naraku. There is a way to kill you. Since you are not really alive I know just how to kill you," the demon lord said back with a smirk on his lips. After he said this the other sword at this side started shaking. Without taking his eyes off of his prey or taking the sword from Naraku's neck, he swiftly took out the sword that was given to him by his father and rammed it into the heart of the half demon that had tormented the world for far too long. As Sesshoumaru let go Naraku put on the look of surprise and fell to the ground with out a word.

Sesshoumaru heard a sharp scream and he looked up to see Kagome and Rin falling since the globe that had been holding them up suddenly disappeared. He ran over and caught both of them and set them on the ground. Kagome did something that no one expected and smacked Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you leave?!" she screamed, "You didn't even say goodbye! How did you leave in the first place?! I wish you were Inuyasha so I could…well say a word to you!!" Kagome finished catching herself before said the word that would slam the half demon into the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked shocked but also looked a little like he deserved the slap.

"I did not realize that you would think that I did not want you anymore," he said softly. He raised his hand and rested it on her check, "I will always want you, my Intended."

"Well, thanks for ruining my whole plan!" Kagome yelled and threw her hands in the air as a sign of surrender, "How in the world am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say things like that?"

"Well, my dear, if that is how to stay on your good side then I will definitely say those things more often," Sesshoumaru said slyly. Kagome blushed hotly and turned around to go and say hello to the rest of her friends.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!! You came to save Rin! I knew you would! I told Lady Kagome so!" Rin bubbled as if she wasn't in a life and death situation not five minutes ago.

"Yes Rin," the demon lord said and placed his hand on the girls head in a gesture of affection.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked her eyes large with question.

"Yes Rin?"

"Can Lady Kagome be Rin's new mom?"

Sesshoumaru smiled fully now, which seemed like the first time in a long time and hopefully now the last time, "Yes Rin."

"Yay!!" Rin cheered loudly.

Hearing the little girl cry out in happiness, Kagome looked over and smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! Let's get out of this place!" Inuyasha yelled to the Demon Lord.

And they left the place for hopefully the last time in their lives. For now Naraku was dead and could no longer bother the people in Japan.

A/N 2: Okay!! I am done. It wasn't quite 2000 and I'm sorry but it just wasn't going to be that long. I was 1,589 words so I think I did pretty well. Please review and tell me if you liked it!! And sorry I won't do a sequel…UNLESS there are a lot of reviews asking for one. Other than that I think you will have to be satisfied with this and my other storied I have written. See you in another story!!


End file.
